


Strain [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri is infected with the dreaded alien sex pollen. This makes things between her and the Doctor uncomfortable. Alright, MORE uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97120) by [golden_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/golden_orange). 



 

Bloopers

 

Download:

Strain | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Strain.mp3) | [podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strain) | 7.44 min | 7.11 MB

bloopers | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Strain%20bloopers.mp3) | 4.47 min | 4.41 MB

Strain with bloopers | [direct download ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/strain%20with%20bloopers.mp3)| [podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strain-with-bloopers) | 12.31 min | 11.4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> After Cat and Mouse turned out to be more explicit than Sarshi remembered, we decided to do something a bit less compromising. If you listen to the bloopers, you'll notice that we still managed not to.


End file.
